


if you die, im going to kill you

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: a tumblr shebang





	if you die, im going to kill you

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

Secure operations are never easy, but Clint is a SHIELD agent, has been for edging on a decade now, and Fury and Coulson and Hill still seem to think sending him on ops is a requirement as a SHIELD agent even though he’s an Avenger now.

Well. Clint kind of sees the point. He is still, technically, on paper, a member of SHIELD. Probably one of the more senior active agents too (they never send the valuable agents on the undercover ops. And Clint can’t remember the last time he did a mission as himself.)

But it doesn’t make saying goodbye any easier.

Since Fury issued the call, yesterday, Bucky hasn’t moved more than ten feet away from him (Clint is glad that he lost all sense of modesty while living in the SHIELD barracks - it was like living in a college dorm, only Clint has never been to college). Nat hadn’t strayed far either.

This morning, Bucky had wrapped himself around Clint’s arm and not let go for anyone. Natasha had twirled fingers in Clint’s hair and held onto his hoodie sleeves and packed him a rucksack full of her favourite guns and tasteless protein bars.

He wouldn’t be able to take the rucksack with him, of course. SHIELD screens all their equipment before they leave anyway, and anything that could link him back to Clint Barton has to go into storage.

Its hard, but its happened enough over the years that Clint is, well. Used to it now.

Bucky isn’t. The chopper comes to pick Clint up and Bucky stands there holding Clint’s face in his hands. The helicopter blades are loud and blow wind everywhere, mussing Bucky’s hair up and making it fly around his face. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“I wish I didn’t have to either,” Clint says. “But I’ll be fine. It’s hardly the first undercov I’ve been on. It’s better me than one of the newbies. I’ll have a higher chance of getting all the info, taking down all the bad guys, and getting out in one piece.” The stats don’t lie, and Clint knows Bucky knows that. He hasn’t done mission brief yet, but from Coulson’s sparse notes, he can already tell he fits the bill to a t for this one.

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Bucky says.

“I know,” Clint tells him. “But I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You might not be.”

“Thank you for the vote of faith,” Clint grumbles. “But I’ve been doing this practically my entire life-”

“You’ve worked SHIELD for ten years. That’s hardly your whole life.”

“-The circus was twice as dangerous as any SHIELD mission I’ve ever been on,” Clint says, “Remind me to tell you about it at some point.”

“I’d really rather you didn’t.”

“Barton!” The SHIELD pilot barks. “Two minutes til take off, and we’re going with or without you.”

Clint holds his middle finger up in response, making Bucky choke out a laugh.

“What are the odds I can spend the last two minutes kissing you?” Clint asks.

Bucky puts a finger on Clint’s lips. “If you die, I’m going to kill you.”


End file.
